A New Life
by BipolarPanda
Summary: Meet Hisao Ikigawa, heir to one of the most powerful families in all of Japan. A business meeting with his father and colleagues gone tragically awry, Hisao must now attend Yamaku: a school for the disabled. How will he fare in such a place? Will he be able to hide his identity from the other students? And will he chase his dreams or be forever chained to his family name?
1. Act 1: Part 1 - Arrhythmia

**AN: Hello all! So I just finished this game, Katawa Shoujo. Pretty good, but I was rather irritated with the protagonist. He was such an idiot, always thinking so negatively about his situation (which yeah, it sucks, but still c'mon dude, many people there had it a lot worse than him).**

**So I decided to start on my own version of things: A rich boy belonging to a powerful family, suddenly diagnosed with the illness arrhythmia. This will be a story with a brighter protagonist, and one that can actually put the pieces of a person's situation together instead of mulling over it and acting selfishly (you gotta admit, Hisao WAS selfish many times).**

**I don't know if I'll actually make a whole story out of this, but this idea was too good to pass up. My writing is a little shady, it's been awhile since I've written a story. And yes, the last part is a bit over-dramatic, but I want to have a strong protagonist. I plan to have him as a very happy-go-lucky person, one that is open-minded and doesn't allow himself to think too much about the disabilities he comes across while attending Yamaku. Well, enough with this note. I hope you all enjoy my story!  
**

**Edit: Sage, thanks for pointing that out. I should've looked into that, whoops. :)**

* * *

He gave a soft sigh as he stared out of the hospital window, contemplating his life and the condition that had led to his current situation.

Four months. He had been stuck in this hospital for four damn months. A simple business meeting with his father and associates gone awry… All because of his weak heart.

Arrhythmia… That's what the doctors had diagnosed him with. Hisao Ikigawa had been surprised that he hadn't been diagnosed earlier. Having been a member of track and the debate team, he had never once had an issue with his heart.

_Well… that would be a lie_, he thought as self-pity tossed his stomach. There were plenty of times where he had over-exerted himself in a run during track, plenty of times where he had been put on the spot in the debate club… Times where his heart would flutter, an intense pain pounding through his chest which took many moments before he recovered.

He had simply waved it off to himself and others, telling them he had pushed himself a bit too hard… Telling himself he had gotten too into the moment… But, of course, as fate would have it… Those times were warnings, foreshadowings of his heart's deteriorating state.

And that one meeting… That one day where his father had decided his son was ready to participate in the family business… That just had to be the day where his heart finally gave out. And right in front of all of his father's important colleagues, the ones whom would become Hisao's colleagues once he took over his father's company, no less.

He would never forget the disgusted look on his parents' faces once the doctor had told them of his son's condition.

Arrhythmia… Such a foreign sounding word, such a frightening sounding word. Hisao ran a hand through his charcoal-black hair, his chocolate brown eyes tearing slightly. He was a disgrace to the family name.

His father and mother both viewed him with contempt, the only heir to their family fortune… A disabled heir, at that. Surely they despised this fact. No… Hisao knew they despised this fact, that they despised him for burdening them with this… This condition.

Even those he had once called friends slowly disappeared, only lasting a week in consoling him. Iwanako had lasted a bit longer, maybe three weeks, before she gave her final goodbye. The only girl he had actually liked out of all the superficial ones he had encountered at his private school.

She had failed him as well. Another individual that only cared for his status in society, for the future he could have promised her if he had only been 'normal'.

Then again, this didn't really surprise him. All the children at his school only cared what connections they could make in order to further themselves and their families. His parents had even attempted to coax him into partaking in this aristocratic 'relationship-building' system.

But Hisao didn't want any part of it. He honestly could care less about taking over his father's business (though he would, out of respect for his father and family pride).

He refused to suck up to the other rich kids (though he was always as polite as could be), and each brief encounter only filled Hisao with that much more loathing and vexation for those within his so-called 'superior' social class.

How did he come to be this way? To not be like all the other arrogant children? Hisao would have his sweet grandmother to thank for that. She was always there for him, watching him as his parents attended to their life-consuming business.

She was the one that showed him the golden rules of life and to not allow something as material as money to make him feel superior to others.

He took those lessons to heart, which would also explain why he took her death so hard. It wasn't as if it was unexpected, but to have the only person who understood him ripped away…

It had depressed him for quite awhile. But that had been quite a few years ago. He smiles somberly, knowing his grandmother would be kicking him right now for wallowing in self-pity. At least he was still alive, many people weren't so lucky…

Hisao broke from his musings as the door handle to his room noisily jiggled, then turned and opened, revealing the doctor and his parents. Their faces were stoic as usual, the perfect fronts for the Ikigawa Corporation. Hisao gave the three a weak smile, a smile only the doctor seemed to return.

His parents only gave nods, barely acknowledging his presence as they stiffly took seats beside his bed. Hisao watched intently as the doctor flipped through his papers. He finally found the sheet he was looking for and handed it to Hisao before steepling his fingers and meeting the teenager's gaze.

"These are the medications you will be taking to help with your arrhythmia."

Hisao looked down and skimmed the paper, his stomach dropping with each and every med and side-effect he read. He glanced up, meeting the doctor's eyes. The doctor took this as a sign to continue his speech.

"I know, it's a bit overwhelming. But this is necessary in order to keep your heart under control. I've had a talk with your parents, and we've decided it's best that you attend Yamaku, a school for the disabled. You will…"

Hisao zoned him out, his eyes glazing over.

_A school for disabled children…_

A nicer way of saying that he was going to be hidden away from the eyes of the 'normal' people in society. That he was too much of a burden for those without problems.

He gave a nod every now and then whenever needed in the conversation, a detached "That's nice" on occasion.

"So, you will be attending Yamaku starting next week, after tomorrow. School has just started there, so you won't be too far behind. Your parents have already made preparations for your items to be transferred to the school's dorms. You will be leaving for the school early in the morning."

He gave Hisao's leg a reassuring pat. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Yamaku is one of the best schools in Japan. I'm sure you'll do great."

Hisao just offered him a small smile.

"Thank you, Doctor. Now, I would like some rest. So if you all could please leave me."

The doctor took a moment to glance nervously at the man and woman beside his bed.

"Well, I think your parents actually…"

The suited man let out a grunt as he stood, followed by his wife.

"That's fine. The boy needs his rest. Maybe he'll be more respectful once he wakes."

He fixed his child with a pointed glare, one of which was ignored as Hisao returned his attention to the petals falling from the cherry trees. He listened as the three stepped outside, the door firmly closing behind them.

Hisao sighed softly, his mind wandering to this new school he would be attending. He had just finished his first year of school, the third term being completed while he was in the hospital. It was mid April now, meaning he would be spending pretty much two years at Yamaku. Two years away from his parents.

He snorted derisively. As if. He was certain they would visit him every so often, to remind him of his duty as the only child to the Ikigawa Corporation.

_And possibly attempt to force me into an arranged marriage with another family…_ He shuddered at the thought.

_I guess my condition is good for something. It will probably scare most of my female suitors and their families away. Though… my parents will probably just be that much more disgusted with me by that fact…_ He thought as he rolled his eyes.

He leaned back in bed, closing his eyes. He already knew how it felt to be pitied by others for a condition, to be viewed with disgust by those in society. With a new sense of vigor, he opened his eyes, glaring fiercely at the white ceiling.

"From here on out," he began, "I vow to never make anyone feel like a disabled. I will treat everyone at Yamaku as if they are an actual person, for in reality, they are no less of a person due to their disabilities."

He sat up in his bed, his glare now focused on the cherry blossoms falling outside.

"I will not be defined by my disability, and I will not allow myself to define anyone else by theirs. I promise myself and all of my future classmates this."

A wide smile spread across his face as he gazed out the window. Yes, Yamaku will be a new step in his life. A step that he would gratefully embrace.


	2. Act 1: Part 2 - Settling In

**AN: And here's chapter two. I apologize in advance for any information that I may have wrong about Japanese culture and the such. I also overlook grammar mistakes. So if you guys spot anything, I would greatly appreciate it if you could let me know in your review.**

**Sage, thanks again for pointing out that blunder I made in my first chapter. And Alpha, thank you very much for your review!**

**Side note: I hope it doesn't bother anyone that I changed Hisao's hair color. I figured black would suit him better so… yeah. Just thought I should address that. And sorry for the short chapters. They look much longer in Word, but I'll try to make them have more depth in the future, if these first two chapters go well with you all. Also, sorry about all the borders. I wish there was an easier way to split up specific areas of my story, but this is the only way I can. At least I think it is... Oh well. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Hisao's parents were off at another business meeting. _As usual_, he thought bitterly. But he supposed he couldn't blame them. His family was, after all, one of the most powerful families in Japan.

He had also discovered his parents had enrolled him under another surname due to this fact: Nakai. He would be known as Hisao Nakai from now on at Yamaku. His parents hoped this would keep the press from bothering him.

They had already made a fuss about the heir to the Ikigawa company suddenly falling ill and had flocked to the story like a pack vultures.

He figured, in this way, his parents still cared for him. Or maybe they didn't want anyone to know just how broken their child really was.

He stepped out of the taxi as the driver retrieved his luggage from the trunk.

"Here you are, kid," the man said, handing the wheeled suitcase to him.

Hisao gave him a nod and smile. "Thank you."

"Um… do you need any help taking that to your room? It felt a little heavy…"

Hisao waved him off. "Oh no, that's fine. It's just the books I had with me at the hospital. Not that big of a deal, I appreciate the offer though."

"Alright, if you're sure," the man said with a shrug.

He watched as the taxi took off down the road before he turned his attention to the large gate before him. It looked a lot fancier than he thought it would be. It actually reminded him of his private school, in a way. From the beautiful red bricks and grayish plaster to the gleaming black iron gate, it all looked very welcoming.

The inside was no different. Though his private school was fairly larger, Yamaku was still a sight to behold. He especially liked the park-like feel it had, with the clean walkways, the fresh-cut green grass, and the other various greenery planted about.

Hisao breathed in the air deeply before realizing there weren't many students walking around. He then nodded in realization. He did arrive here early, considering it was a Sunday. He glanced at his wristwatch: 8:05. Many of the students were probably still asleep.

He shrugged, gripping the handle of his luggage as he walked to the dorms.

* * *

Hisao glanced about the interior of the dorm building, feeling very unimpressed. The outside was so elaborate. Then… this? The yellow-tinted walls and ceiling and white doors… _Talk about false advertising… Make the outside look refined but then the inside look tacky…_

He rolled his eyes, then sighed.

_Oh well_, he thought, _this is going to be my new home for a while. May as well enjoy the simplicity while it lasts_.

He looked back down at his key. Room 119. _It has to be around here somewhere_.

_I'm guessing this level has all the common rooms…_

He peeked his head into one of the open doorways and observed a few students gathered around a television.

_Awfully early to be watching television…_

One of the boys looked his way. An eyebrow cocked as he took in the new student's appearance. Hisao gave him an acknowledging nod, one the boy hesitantly returned before slowly returning his attention back to the television.

_Well, that was a weird look he gave me… Maybe there's a crinkle in my suit…_

He straightened his clothes just to be sure before continuing down the hallway, soon coming upon a flight of stairs.

He glanced at a directory on the wall. _Okay, so the dorm rooms are upstairs_. He began the ascent to the upper floor, his suitcase full of books noisily scraping the steps with each one he took.

_Where in the hell are the elevators around here?!_

* * *

He finally made it to the top of the steps, slouching over slightly to catch his breath.

_That wasn't too bad. I guess I'm still kind of in shape._

He recomposed himself and took in the view of the main hallway. There were small corridors that branched off from it, each minor hallway containing a restroom, shower and four rooms.

Hisao walked slowly down the hallway, checking each corridor for his room. Halfway down the main hall, he finally spotted it. Room 119. It seemed the only other person living in this corridor was in room 117. His lights were on, but surprisingly, he had no name plate on his door.

_How strange… Oh well, none of my business._

Hisao slid the key into the lock of the door marked 119 and opened it, stepping inside. He gave the room a once over, concluding it wasn't too bad. Better than that dingy hospital room. He was actually shocked to find a few things already unpacked.

His bed was made, firmly pressed uniforms and clothes hung in his open closet, his medication was neatly arranged on his night stand, and a box full of his other possessions was laid at the foot of his bed.

His eyes skimmed the room once more, only now spotting a note pinned to the sleeve of one of his shirts. He took it off the piece of clothing, inspecting the familiar handwriting. It was from his butler.

_Hisao,_

_I've taken the liberty of unpacking a few of your things and making your bed. Hopefully it is all to your liking. If the uniforms do not fit you, the staff said you should visit the office sometime tomorrow morning. They wanted you to also check in with the nurse before your first class begins._

_Hisao, I know this has been rough for you so far and that you believe your parents harbor ill-will towards you. I have served your parents for many years and know how callous they can appear to be. But I want you to know they do care for you, they simply have never learned to fully express such emotions. I hope you and your parents will come to understand one another in these following years._

_If you have any issues, feel free to call me. Your parents say they love you and hope you take the time to call them when you can. They will do their best to keep in touch._

_Good luck, young master._

_Daisuke_

Hisao sighed as he began to unpack the books from his small suitcase. He smiled as his eyes laid upon a little cedar bookshelf placed in the corner, its three shelves bare.

_Daisuke must have brought that up here too_._ I'll have to thank him later. Though I wish he would have brought some books from my parents' study._

He began placing his books on the three shelves, only having enough to fill the first shelf and half of the second. He arranged the titles in alphabetical order as he went along. He chuckled to himself as he remembered his days in his previous school. The other children often teased him about his perfectionist habits and dramatic behavior.

_Okay, all of my books are in place… What else… _His eyes scanned the room once room. _Oh yeah, I forgot all about that._

He walked over to the box at the foot of his bed and rummaged through it.

_A violin, soccer ball, drawing supplies… Yep, he remembered everything._

The few hobbies he had all in one box. He set the violin in the corner of his room beside the bookshelf, along with his soccer ball. The drawing supplies he arranged in the bottom-most drawer of his desk.

After he had finished unpacking, he set his sights on the medication that lined his table. He glanced down at his watch. It was already 9 AM. He supposed now would be a good time to begin on his new daily routine of 'popping pills'.

He began counting out the right amount from each bottle, being careful to check the correct dosages.

* * *

He sat in his chair after he was done, resting his face in his hands.

_Now, what do normal kids do on a day off? Play outside with their friends? Watch television? Huh, this is going to be harder than I thought._

Most of his free-time was spent attending his violin and English lessons with his tutor, studying business with his father and mother, and observing his parents' during their meetings. Then, there were the boring formal parties they forced him to attend. Full of rich snobs trying to impress one another with their money and business ventures.

The little time he did actually have to himself he would spend it drawing and reading in his parents' study, going on light runs, or playing around with his soccer ball. He was a decent runner but always afraid to push himself after he had his first chest pain. So he always declined taking positions in the races, always off to the side warming the bench…

He felt so useless, then and now. He shook his head. _No time to think negative thoughts, there are people who have it worse_, he scolded himself. _Now what to do, what to do…_

He could go running or play around with his soccer ball… No, he needs to check with the nurse on those activities first. Especially since he wasn't in the best shape right now after being stuck in a hospital for four months. He wanted to stay fit, but his doctor wouldn't allow him to participate in any exercises he deemed too 'strenuous'. Hisao understood his reasoning but was still aggravated at them for treating him as if he were some fragile china doll.

He glanced at his bookshelf. He could read some of his books… _Wait, no. I've already read all of them. Dammit, why did I lug those here if I already read them all? Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

He pulled a hand through his dark, slicked-back hair, gnashing his teeth.

_There has to be something I can do to kill time. Hmm… Ah, the library! I'll just go and see what types of books they have_.

He nodded to himself, satisfied with his final choice as he lifted himself from his chair. He stepped outside, locked his door and began to head down the corridor only to suddenly freeze as a realization struck him.

_Wait… Where IS the library?_

He craned his head to look back towards the occupied room with no name. The light was still on.

He rapped on the door lightly and waited. He quirked a brow at the commotion he heard going on in the room. It sounded as if drawers were being opened and slammed. Hisao rocked back and forth on his heels, arms crossed, glancing every so often down the corridor.

_This is a school for the physically disabled, right? I didn't hear anything about mentally ill people being enrolled here… _He winced as a loud crash echoed through the cracks of the door. _Then again, this individual sounds like he may be a bit crazy…_

Hisao turned, ready to swiftly make his exit until he heard the metal clink of locks being turned and bolts being unlatched. _How many locks does this guy have?_

Grimacing, he turned back towards the opening door. The first things he noticed about this boy were his thick glasses and messy black hair. The boy stared intently at Hisao.

"Who are you?"

Before he could even respond, Glasses leaned in closer until he was inches away from Hisao's face. The latter stiffened and took a step back before giving a slight bow.

"I'm Hisao Ikig… Uh, I mean Nakai. Hisao Nakai. I just moved in and thought it would be proper to introduce myself to you, since we live in the same corr-"

"Hold up!" Glasses barked, slowly looking Hisao up and down. Hisao straightened, eyes wide, as Glasses inspected him.

_Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?_

"You're wearing some high quality clothing for a student. And that slicked-back hair… All villains have slicked-back hair…" He could practically see Glasses' eyes narrowing behind his spectacles. "Are you a spy for the feminists? Did they send you to burn all the evidence I have gathered on their conspiracy?" Glasses suddenly gasped as he took a dramatic step backwards. "Or maybe you're a hitman! Come to kill me before I show the world their evil-doings! Oh, I should've known this day would come! It was only a matter of time bef-"

"Alright, well, hey. It was nice meeting you. But, uh, I really have something else I need to do. Like… right now. I'll see you later!"

Hisao turned on his heel, ready to sprint away.

Until Glasses grabbed his shoulder.

"Woah! Hold on, bro! Sorry, I've just been on edge all morning. This weird dude in a suit was slinking around earlier, woke me up with all the racket he was making. He went into your room actually, very suspicious-lookin' dude, man." That serious expression crossed his face once again. "D'you know him?"

"Oh, that was Daisuke. He's a… family friend. Offered to help bring my stuff over since my parents were busy."

Glasses continued peering at Hisao. Moments passed before he finally nodded.

"Alright, you can be trusted, for now anyways. You said Hisao, right?" He smiled broadly as he stuck out his hand. "The name's Kenji Setou."

Hisao gripped his hand and gave it a firm shake. "Good to meet you, Setou-san."

"C'mon, dude. No need to be so formal. We're bros now, right?"

"Bros…" Hisao drawled. The word sounded so foreign to him. "Okay, bro."

Kenji pursed his lips. "You know what, just call me Kenji. You make 'bro' sound so awkward. You're really weird, y'know that?"

Hisao furrowed his brows. _How am I the weird one? What the hell is up with this kid?_

He then sighed, shaking his head. "Alright. Kenji. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Hisao gritted his teeth at this response, while Kenji continued to smile, completely oblivious to his new friend's irritation.

_This guy is really trying my patience!_

"Where's the library?"

"Oh, it's in the main building. Second floor." And with that, Kenji stepped back into his room and shut the door. Hisao stood there, blinking in confusion. "Um… Thanks?"

He looked down at his clothes, remembering what Kenji had said about them earlier.

_High quality clothing? Isn't it normal to look your best everyday? And when did having slicked-back hair make you villainous?_

He was wearing a finely tailored, light-gray suit with a white and navy-blue patterned dress shirt underneath his crisp jacket. A navy-blue tie hung around his neck, and his burgundy leather shoes shined with a polished finish. He thought he looked great and that his hair added to his confident demeanor. Did he really look like some evil hitman-spy out of a movie?

_Hmm, I shouldn't put too much stock into what Kenji says. He seems a little… different._

And with that thought, Hisao strode off down the hall to find the library.


	3. Act 1: Part 3 - Chance Encounters

**AN: And here's the next chapter. Sorry if some of the characters seem OOC. It's been quite some time since I've written a fanfic, and I've never been too great at figuring out how a certain character would respond to something. Hopefully I will improve as my story continues. Enjoy.**

* * *

Hisao stepped outside of the male dorm, smiling broadly as he took a deep breath of the fresh air. He felt so excited to be a student at a normal school and giddy at the thought of all the interesting people he would meet here. Many students were out walking the grounds now, and he greeted them with a smile and a wave whenever his eyes met their gazes.

_They all seem so friendly! They are wearing such plain clothing, though. Am I the only one here who finds suits appealing? Hmm… Or maybe they are too poor to buy such formal clothing…_

A pang of pity hit him at this thought. He couldn't imagine having only enough money to simply get by in life.

_They probably can barely even afford to pay their way into this school… They all look so cheerful though, not a care in the world… I suppose they know even more about the real world than I do, in a way. I wonder… Do they have more control over their lives than I do? If I could, would I be poor? Just so I could have the power to choose my future? Or wou-_

"Watch out!"

He blinked the glazed-look from his eyes just in time to see a blur collide into his chest. Lights seemed to dance in his field of vision as he sat himself up, clenching his teeth in pain as he rubbed his sore back. He could feel his temper begin to flare as he looked down at his assailant. She had already disentangled herself from his body and was now rubbing her nose, tears prickling at the corners of her green eyes. Her light-pink hair was done up in pigtails, and she was wearing what appeared to be a gym uniform. She quickly jumped back to her feet.

_Er… Wait… Below the knee… Prosthetics?_

He shook his head once he realized he had been staring. The short girl bent down in front of him, one hand outstretched.

"Aw shit, are you okay?" Hisao took her hand, and the mystery girl helped pull him up to his feet. He narrowed his eyes at her but felt his anger dissipate at the ashamed expression she had upon her features. It was actually beginning to make him feel like the bad guy in the situation.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and when I looked up you were right in front of me. Sorry!"

Hisao couldn't help but glance around after hearing her say this.

_How the hell do you accidentally run into someone in such an open area?_

He looked down at her once again, taking in her apologetic face. He felt his own face soften, and he let out a sigh as he offered her a small smile.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I should've been paying attention too. No big… deal…"

He trailed off as a dull pain began to grow in his chest. One of his hands shot up, reflexively clutching at his heart.

_Oh no, not now… Stay calm, Hisao._

He closed his eyes, taking in controlled breaths as he rubbed at the stinging sensation. It subsided after a few seconds.

_Thank God…_

"Woah, hey, should I go get someone?"

His eyes snapped open, and he met her worried gaze. He also took notice of the other students that had gathered nearby. Hisao could feel a blush beginning to rise in his cheeks, embarrassed to have had an episode in front of so many people.

"Uh, no… No, of course not! I'm fine, just had a little pain. I'm good now," he smiled reassuringly which seemed to put her slightly at ease.

"You sure? I mean, I did run into you pretty hard…"

"I am positively certain that I am okay." He laughed, waving his hand dismissively at her concern.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, I was really worried. Oh, I'm Emi, by the way. Emi Ibarazaki."

"I'm Hisao Nakai. Nice to meet you, Ibarazaki-san."

She giggled. "Hey, relax! Call me Emi."

_Alright, note to self: apparently, everyone here prefers to be called by their first name._

"Oh and uh, sorry about your suit…" Emi muttered.

The boy's eyes widened. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about the state of his clothes. He turned his head to look at his back, using his hands to pat away the dirt. Emi made her way around to help him.

"Hey, Emi, are there any tears? I can't really see…"

Emi looked over the back of Hisao's suit, inspecting it thoroughly. "Hmm… No, it looks good. There's still some dirt in a few places though," she said as she began to dust his back and rear.

His body became rigid as he felt her hands brush against his posterior, his cheeks reddening at the unexpected touch. He unconsciously jerked his body away from her, taking a few steps forward to put some distance between the two.

He turned his head and found her staring at him with an amused expression, one eyebrow arched. She smirked, crossing her arms as she bent slightly forward at the waist. She wagged a finger at him.

"A blusher, huh? You're acting like I grabbed your ass! Hahaha! You're a prude, aren't you, Hisao?" She teased.

Hisao scowled at her, his blush still tingeing his cheeks. "Well, excuse me for having a large sense of personal space! You could've just told me where the spots were, and I would have attended to them myself!"

She rolled her eyes. "Alright, I'll remember that next time. You know, you still have some marks on your ass." She pointed out. Hisao brushed at his rear again, then looked at her.

Emi laughed. "They're still there, sorry. You'll probably have to wash them out. Listen, as much as I would love to help you find every spot on your butt, I really gotta go. My boyfriend is waiting for me."

Without warning, the girl grabbed Hisao's hand and looked at his watch, the boy once again stiffening at the sudden contact. Her eyes widened. "Ahhh! I'm late! Ugh, he's gonna be mad."

Emi dropped his hand and began to take off down the sidewalk before turning slightly and waving at him.

"Bye, Hisao! I'll catch you later! Oh, and sorry for accidentally molesting you!"

"Emi! Look out beh-" Hisao winced as the small girl roughly bumped shoulders with another student.

"Kyaa! Aw man, sorry!" She yelped, briefly apologizing to her victim before shooting off again towards the male dorm. Hisao stood there, dumbfounded.

_How is that girl still alive? So improper, too. Though there is something quite endearing about her… _He shook his head, looking at the back of his suit once more. _I guess I'll just have to walk around with dirt spots on my suit… I wonder who does the laundry around here? I'll have to ask about that later._

He turned and began to walk towards the main school building, silently praying for no more interruptions.

* * *

The main door closed behind Hisao with a loud thud, its noise reverberating down the empty hall. A tingle traveled down his spine at the ghostly silence that followed, broken only by the click of his heels on the tiled floor as he began walking forward.

_Alright, Kenji said it's somewhere on the second floor… Eh, I should've asked Emi for directions before she ran off. Now, let's see… Where's the staircase?_

He softly exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration as he wandered through the corridors. _That Kenji… Shutting the door in my face like that… Such a rude guy._

He stopped in his tracks, his ears perking at the sounds of voices coming from up ahead. He gently stepped towards the noise, being careful not to alert them of his presence. The voices gradually grew louder as he approached a door that was slightly ajar. He peered inside, curious as to what all the commotion was about. He could only see three people from this angle. They were sitting at the front desk, papers sprawled across its surface.

_Three girls…_

One had wavy blonde hair, another had pink tresses fashioned into two drill-like spirals, and the final girl had short blue hair. He couldn't really pick out any other defining features that the three had, though one other thing he did notice was that the girl with blue hair wore glasses.

_Huh, the blue-haired one… She looks oddly familiar… _

"Shizune, must we take on all this extra work? The Tanabata festival isn't for another four months. Many of the Student Council members are already growing weary of the additional duties you have incurred upon them, and the school year has only just begun." The blonde-haired girl stated with barely veiled exasperation.

The pink-haired girl made various gestures with her hands to the one Hisao assumed was Shizune. Shizune watched her movements intently, then scowled as she pushed her oval-glasses up, lifting her head slightly. Her character oozed with haughtiness. Her hands began to motion furiously, until she finally sliced one hand down through the air and into her other open palm, like a judge bringing down his gavel and giving the final verdict. The pink-haired girl was grinning broadly at Shizune, nodding as she observed her hand gestures. She then turned to the blonde-haired girl, raising a finger up.

"That's right, Shicchan~! We, as the Student Council, are obligated to do what we can to make this school the best! Simply filing away attendance reports everyday isn't enough! In order to be the best, we need more power! And with more power, comes more responsibilities! If you can't deal with it, then the Student Council doesn't need you~!" The words and her tone did not go together at all. The pink-haired girl sounded so cheerful and that cheerfulness really took the harshness out of her translation. Hisao couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"I heard a noise come from the hallway again… Hello? Is someone there?" The blonde-haired girl had straightened in her chair and was looking towards the door. Hisao froze upon hearing her address him.

"Er, Lilly? Are you sure you heard something? Because I haven't heard anything…" The pink-haired girl said with a frown. Shizune looked between the two, confused.

"Misha, I am certain I heard something coming from over there. Would you mind taking a look for me, please?"

"Sure~!" Misha nodded enthusiastically and made gestures to Shizune who crossed her arms as she glowered at Lilly.

Hisao sighed. It looked like he wasn't going to get out of this one, unless he bolted down the hall. That wasn't an option though, because he didn't even know his way around here yet. He put a hand on the door and opened it. The girls stared at him, bewildered. He regarded the three with a smile and bowed deeply.

"Sorry for intruding." He straightened his back and continued. "I got lost on my way to the library and happened to come upon this room. I didn't want to interrupt so I waited by the door. I'm Hisao Nakai, a new student here."

"Hisao, pleased to meet you. I am Lilly Satou. I apologize if you witnessed our little… disagreement." Lilly smiled ruefully towards him, though Hisao noticed she wasn't looking at his face. He observed her eyes; her blue orbs were glazed.

_Huh, she must be blind._

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Lilly. And it's fine, I should be the one apologizing for eavesdropping," he said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Hicchan, right?" Misha spoke up, her golden eyes twinkling. "I'm Misha~! And this here is Shicchan! She's deaf, so I serve as her translator! So you're the new transfer student we've been hearing about? You're in class 2-1, right? Right?"

_Hicchan? Only my grandmother has called me by that nickname…_

He felt a wave of sorrow overcome him at the thought of his late grandmother, but he quickly recovered at the sight of Misha's cherubic face. He returned her grin with renewed enthusiasm.

"Yes, that's me. It's nice to meet you, Misha. And you too, Shizune. I'm guessing we're going to be in the same class?"

Misha crossed her arms as she laughed. "Wahahaha~! That's right, Hicchan!"

Hisao looked over at the blonde. "Lilly, you too?"

She turned her head towards him and smiled. "Oh, no. I'm in class 2-2. It's specifically for the blind and near-sighted."

"Ah, I suppose that makes sense." He glanced around the room, realizing they were the only four present. "So, where are the other members?"

Lilly closed her eyes, a tight-lipped smile gracing her features. "The other members arrived earlier this morning, but we only have paperwork left to do now, so we let them go."

"Hmm, I see." He blushed as the gaffe slipped from his lips. "I mean, uh… I understand."

Lilly smiled, amused. "It's fine."

A loud drumming noise caught his attention, and he turned to see Shizune, her fingers tapping impatiently at the table. Her brows furrowed as she looked at both Misha and Hisao, clearly irritated. He flushed, having realized she had been left out of the conversation.

"Oh, Shizune! Um, sorry about that. I'm, uh, glad we're in the same class."

The girl looked at Misha as she signed to her. Shizune signed back a response, then adjusted her glasses as she turned her nose up at Hisao, a small smirk on her lips. Misha grinned mischievously as she raised a finger.

"Hicchan~! Shicchan says she'll forgive you on one condition!"

Hisao couldn't help but sigh. _Oh boy, this can't be good. You know, I would consider her cute if she didn't seem so difficult._

"Oh? And what is this condition?" He questioned, locking eyes with Shizune. Her smirk grew larger. Static seemed to fly from her dark-blue eyes to his. It appeared as if they were in an intense showdown. Hisao was aware that he was somehow having a competition with this girl at the moment, but he couldn't put a finger on what type of match it could possibly be.

"The condition is that you join the Student Council, Hicchan~!" He blinked, Lilly sighed and Shizune pumped a fist up in victory. She signed in sharp movements, Misha nodding as she watched her.

"Hahaha~! Shicchan said she won, Hicchan!"

Hisao looked at Misha, his mouth slightly agape and face scrunched in confusion. "What?"

Shizune stared at Hisao smugly, her arms crossed. Misha giggled. "The staring contest, Hicchan~! Now, you must join!"

"Wha-? Staring contest?"

"That's right, Hicchan~! You initiated it when you looked at Shicchan so fiercely! You blinked first, so you lost!"

"Tch, you can't just create a contest without letting your opponent know what it is. Shizune, I would have never guessed you to be such a cheat. Am I also to assume you win most of your other battles through the use of such disgraceful ploys?" he inquired coolly. He didn't even know why this bothered him so much, but strangely, it did. Something about this Shizune girl irritated him, and he had no idea what that something was. Even his own tone surprised him. He usually didn't speak to others this way.

Shizune looked startled after Misha signed to her, obviously not expecting such a loaded response. Hisao could practically hear the gears clicking in her head, her face shifting from appearing thrilled by his challenge to annoyed by his callous remarks. He began to regret his choice of words as Shizune took on a devilish grin.

"Hisao, please do not mind them." Lilly's soft voice broke through the stiff silence. A wave of relief flooded through Hisao as he looked over at the girl, a small smile on her face. "You were wanting to go to the library, yes? I'll escort you there. If you'll excuse us, Misha. Shizune. I'll return after I'm done."

She stood and reached down, grabbing a retractable cane that had been placed in the handle of her bag on the floor. She extended it as she retrieved her bag, tapping her way over to Hisao. He felt his heart twist, torn between wanting to help her but not wanting to offend her. He decided it best to aid her in a subtle way.

"Thank you, Lilly." The blonde smiled and nodded as she followed Hisao's voice, standing beside him once she had made her way over. He turned his attention to the other two girls. Misha just stood there awkwardly, overwhelmed by Shizune's quick and violent gestures. The blue-haired girl continued her assault on the air, a scowl etched into her face.

"Misha, Shizune. It was nice meeting the both of you." He gave a slight bow, grinning at them. "I really wish I could stay longer, but I must go and become familiar with the school halls and grounds. Surely you both don't mind this? I need to be prepared for tomorrow, right?"

Shizune narrowed her eyes as Misha signed Hisao's words to her. She took a deep breath and adjusted her glasses. Hisao was surprised at the predatory-like grin that suddenly spread across her face. Shizune signed to Misha and crossed her arms as she finished, an arrogant aura emanating from her. Misha placed her hands on her hips, puffing her chest out slightly.

_She really gets into this translator thing… It's kind of cute._

"How so like you, Lilly~! Always finding some way to shirk your class representative duties! Go ahead and see Hicchan to the library while we pick up your slack, seeing as all you seem to do while you're here anyways is complain about the work the school has so kindly given us responsibility of! And Hicchan~! It's been nice meeting you as well! We will see you in class tomorrow~!" And with that the two returned to their work. Hisao blinked again in confusion.

_I was expecting her to ream me out or something… Ugh, I am not looking forward to tomorrow…_

* * *

Hisao glanced at Lilly as the two stepped outside. Looking closely at her, he noticed the slightly vexed look on her face. He had to admit, she was very good at hiding her emotions. He had to observe her quite closely to pick up on her non-verbal cues. He supposed he was better at reading others than most due to his dealings within the family business. A good businessman must know how to read others. At least that's what his father often told him.

Once they were out of earshot, Hisao decided to break the silence.

"Those two are really something else, huh? Especially that Shizune, she's very aggressive."

Lilly smiled stiffly. "Yes… she is." Silence once again followed. Hisao stared at her, waiting for her to go into more detail. Lilly sighed after a moment. "You're wondering about the animosity between the both of us, aren't you?"

Hisao looked off to the side, fidgeting with his tie. "Um… a little bit." He turned his attention back towards her as they continued down the hall. "But if you don't feel comfortable talking about it, then that's fine."

_She does seem slightly guarded about this topic… Huh… She's really pretty._

"I suppose our personalities simply do not mesh. She's always been a very competitive person, challenging anyone to anything. It's a form of amusement for her. She's always trying to force herself onto others." Lilly sighed again. "And it seems she's now using this tactic on you in an attempt to add another individual to the Student Council. I must say I was a little surprised you challenged her. You've gotten yourself into quite the situation now, Hisao."

"Yes, I know. The words just kind of slipped out of my mouth. I guess I'm just not used to being around someone as competitive as her. The need to defend myself just kind of kicked in." He chuckled.

She smiled as they finally came upon the staircase and began their slow ascension to the second floor. "Well, I wouldn't worry too much about them. And please don't feel pressured to join. You have plenty of time to find a club that will suit your tastes."

"True. Thanks again, Lilly. I really appreciated that save back there. I thought World War III was about to break out."

The girl gave a soft laugh as they arrived at the second floor, Hisao following Lilly's lead down the hall. "Well, I couldn't just sit idly by and do nothing. Though I'm sorry to say she's probably going to try that much harder now."

Hisao grimaced at this. "Well that's just great… I'm the new form of amusement for her, huh?" He grumbled.

"I'm positive everything will go well. Now… the library should be here." Lilly tapped her cane along the floor as they approached one of the many rooms in the hallway.

_Okay, so the library is located in the center of the second floor._

He nodded to himself as he filed the thought away. "Well, Hisao, I hope you are able to enjoy your time here. You are more than welcome to ask me any questions should you have any that arise in the future. I wish I had more time to show you around…" She said, her tone apologetic.

"Ah, it's fine, Lilly. I'm very thankful for the time you've taken out of your duties to show me here. I will be sure to come to you if I have anything I need answered."

"It has been my pleasure, Hisao. Take care. I must return back to those two." She sighed.

"Alright, you too. Remember not to let Shizune get to you," he said, grinning.

Lilly smiled, showing her amusement. "I'll try not to. Good day, Hisao."

"Bye, Lilly." He waved to her for a moment before he remembered that she was blind. He stopped in the middle of the gesture, slowly dropping his hand.

_Wow, Hisao. Good job, waving at a blind person…_

He shook his head as he turned towards the library. The doors were wide open, as if they were welcoming him inside. He smiled as he entered the room.


	4. Act 1: Part 4 - Books and Clouds

**AN: Hey guys! First off, lame chapter title: yes, I know it is. I'm not good at creating titles. I'm certain you figured that out when you read the title of this story.**

**Moving on, thanks for the follows and favorites! They really do mean a lot! And Testament, thank you for the review! I'm hoping more people will show interest in my story as I develop it. I'm trying an approach that is different from the other stories I've read here, delving into the past issues of the characters that were mentioned in the game (mainly Emi and the Student Council trio). I'm still wondering if I should try something with Kenji and Yuuko, but it's hard to imagine Kenji being anything other than… well… Kenji.**

**Anyways, these first few chapters will just be the introductions to the cast. More characters will appear later on. I plan on having Hisao spend more time with Kenji and a few other male char's I will create so he won't always be with the girls. I don't have any pairings thought of yet, so feel free to add your thoughts in your reviews. Again, I apologize for any grammar mistakes. And also for taking some stuff exactly from the story. I promise I won't make a habit of this. And my final apology on if I portrayed Rin wrong. For me, she is difficult to write. Sorry.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Hisao was surprised at how large the library was. It still didn't hold a candle to his previous school's, but he had to admit, it was rather impressive. He observed that not many students were here. Come to think of it, he didn't see any signs of a librarian either.

_How strange… Certainly someone must be on duty if the library is open…_

He walked over to the counter, looking around its surface for some sort of bell. There wasn't one. "Um, hello? Is there a librarian here?" Hisao called to the back.

A loud thud sounded from beneath the counter, followed by a cry of pain. The boy jumped back, startled. A red-haired woman suddenly stood up behind the desk, her glasses hanging crookedly on the bridge of her nose. She quickly fixed them and then turned her attention to the boy in front of her.

"Hello, sir. How may I help you?" Her timid voice asked as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh, hello. You're the librarian, I assume? Are you alright?" Hisao responded, his expression a mix of curiosity and concern.

She gave a nervous laugh, her cheeks flushing. "Yes, I'm Yuuko. And I'm fine, don't worry." She paused as she looked him over. "Are you a new teacher here?"

The boy smiled and chuckled softly. "No, I'm a new student." Before he could continue, she cut him off.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I just thought that you were one, because of your clothes… Not that a student shouldn't wear clothes like yours or anything! They look really good on you!" She halted her babbling, her face turning a shade darker as she waved her hands furiously in front of her. "Uh, I-I mean, they would look good on any student here! Umm… That didn't come out right…" She awkwardly trailed off, her eyes looking down at the counter.

Hisao could feel his lips tugging upwards at her odd behavior.

_She certainly knows how to dig a hole for herself. I guess it's up to me to defuse the situation…_

"Hisao." He stuck his hand out in her field of vision.

The nervous woman blinked down at his hand, then looked up. "Huh?"

"I'm Hisao, Hisao Nakai. Nice to meet you, Yuuko."

Yuuko cautiously shook his hand, an anxious smile on her face. "Um, right. So can I help you with anything?"

"Well, I was wondering how long the library will remain open today."

"I'll be closing it up at 12. I really wish I didn't have to work on Sunday." She said with a frown. Hisao slowly nodded, glancing at his watch.

_10:33... I have time to relax here for a bit then…_

"Thank you, Yuuko. I'm going to go ahead and take a look at the books. I'll be sure to check-out before you close."

The woman smiled rigidly and promptly returned to whatever she was doing under the counter. Hisao shook his head, turning his attention to the shelves behind him. He walked through the narrow aisles, every now and again grabbing a book and flipping through its pages. He decided on two that piqued his interest and then made his way to the back of the library. It felt as if he was the only soul in here. He had yet to run into anyone while he had been searching for a book, and no one sat at the study desks he passed as he made his way further back.

_It's like a ghost town in here…_ He thought with a sigh and glance at his watch. _10:55, huh? Finding a book took a lot longer than I thought it would._

Hisao finally made his way to the very back of the library. He scanned the numerous beanbags, his eyes stopping as they laid upon a girl with what looked to be dark-purple hair. She seemed to be very interested in the book she was reading. The girl was leaning forward, her elbows resting on her legs. From Hisao's view, he could only see the top of her head behind the book, her nose practically buried in its pages. He also couldn't help but notice the scar on her right hand, which caused him to wonder if she was intentionally hiding her face as well.

He found himself making his way towards her, all the while pondering which seat he should take. He opted on the beanbag across from her and gently lowered himself into the plush cushion. He set one of his two books down beside him before opening the other. After he was comfortably settled into his seat, Hisao looked at her. Violet eyes peered at him over the top of her book, and his eyes were quickly drawn to the scars on the right side of her face.

_Maybe she was hiding her face… Poor girl… I wonder what happened? People probably look at her differently all the time due to her scars. Well… I refuse to be one of those people._

He took a moment to glance at the title of the girl's book: A Fine Balance. His brown eyes shifted back up to her violet orbs, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Hi. Do you mind if I join you?" He felt a pang of guilt at having taken it upon himself to sit down by her before even asking if she was comfortable with it.

The seconds that ticked by felt like minutes to him as she stared, toying with the idea in her brain. After about a minute, Hisao began to close his book in defeat but stopped as a soft voice finally spoke.

"Th… that's… fine." She murmured from behind her barrier, hurriedly bringing her book back up and hiding her eyes as soon as the reply left her lips.

He re-opened his book, looking up and grinning as he did so. "Thanks. I'm Hisao, by the way."

He tried to suppress a chuckle as she peered at him again over the top of her book, but he failed miserably. He also failed to see the flash of pain that crossed her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. It's just… You look so adorable doing that. Like a… a shy little child." He locked eyes with her again, smiling brightly. "Probably not the best comparison, since you are obviously no child. But, it's the first one that came to mind. So, what's your name?"

The girl just stared at him, and Hisao began to feel anxious.

_Maybe I've been too forward with her…?_

"Uh… sorry. I get ahead of myself sometimes… I'll let you get back to your book." He gave her an apologetic smile before looking down at his own.

She whispered something inaudible to him.

Hisao lifted his head, looking at her curiously. "Hmm? Did you say something?"

"I'm… H-Hanako." Her tone was slightly firmer this time, her book still shielding the lower half of her face.

Hisao beamed at her. "Ah, Hanako. That's a pretty name. It means flower, right?"

Hanako lowered her book to her chin, a timid smile on her face.

"Y-yes… It d-does…"

"Well, it suits you," he said with a nod, as if he were agreeing with his own statement.

A fierce blush covered her cheeks, and Hanako quickly brought her book back up to hide her red face. Hisao stared at her, not expecting such a reaction.

_Don't girls like being called 'pretty'? It's not like I was lying either…_

"I'm sorry, did I offend you in some way?" He asked as he cocked his head slightly to the side.

Hanako slowly lowered her book. Once her eyes met his, though, something inside her seemed to snap. She suddenly slammed her book shut and stood up from her seat, the leather bound pages held tightly at her left side. Hisao had jerked back into his beanbag, eyes wide in surprise. The girl took a deep breath.

"I… I… I'vegottogodosomething!" And then she took off like a frightened hare towards the front of the library.

"Wha…?" Hisao sat there, his jaw hanging open in disbelief. He quickly composed himself and gathered both of his books before running after her. "Hanako! Wait!"

By the time he made it to the counter, she was gone. He stuck his head outside the library doors, hoping maybe to hear the sound of her footsteps.

_Nothing… Damn, that girl is fast!_

He sighed, wondering if he should continue after her.

"Ahem."

Hisao looked over at the woman who cleared her throat.

"Oh, Yuuko. Sorry about that." He set the two books on the counter. "Does she… uh… do that a lot? I was just talking to her. I thought things were going well, until she suddenly… uh… ran away…"

"Well, Hanako is a very timid girl. She isn't accustomed to talking with other people, so you need to be careful around her." Yuuko advised, though her tone conveyed uncertainty.

"Maybe I should go look for her… I feel like I chased her out of her sanctuary…" Hisao murmured, his expression remorseful.

"I think she'll be okay. It's probably best to leave her alone for now," Yuuko said with her nervous smile.

"Yeah, I'll probably just make things worse if I do find her. Oh, and I'd like to check these books out, please."

The woman nodded and went about her work. Hisao grabbed the two books, bid her farewell, and took his leave.

* * *

He wanted to be alone right now. His thoughts were whirling around Hanako, further depressing him.

_What has she experienced so far in her life to make her the way she is now? She's so scared. I thought I was making some progress with her… Well, I'm positive she was hiding behind that book. Immersed in the pages, lost in another world… How in the world do you help someone like that?_

He found the staircase, and instead of heading down, he went up. He continued heading up until a sign on a door caught his eyes: **OFF LIMITS**.

_Huh… This must be the roof… The perfect spot to relax for a bit…_

Hisao opened the door, shielding his eyes from the blinding sun. He blinked rapidly, as if that would help him regain his sight. His eyes finally adjusted to the light outside, and he looked around the rooftop. One thing caught his attention… There was a girl laying upon the gravel that covered the roof. She had short red hair and was wearing what looked to be a male uniform. Her eyes were closed, and her arms were…

_Missing? Wait, no... Half...?  
_

Half of both arms were missing. Her sleeves were tied into knots underneath her stumps, at about the area where her elbows would be. She appeared peaceful as she laid there with her eyes closed. Hisao looked back at the door, contemplating whether he should leave her alone or not. When he turned back towards her, her eyes were open, and she was staring right at him. Without thinking, he smiled nervously and lifted a hand, giving a slight wave. She continued staring at him, her expression blank, finally turning her head back forward to gaze at the sky. He stood there a moment longer, pondering what to do. After a moment, he shrugged.

_Aw, what the hell. I'm here to meet new people, right?_

Hisao ambled over to her. "Hello, I'm Hisao Nakai. Mind if I join you?"

He hoped this time things would turn out for the better. He didn't want a replay of what had happened with the girl he had asked the very same question of earlier. The red-haired girl looked up at him with her dark green eyes. The seconds ticked by as she stared at him, reminding him of the same awkward moment he experienced with Hanako earlier. She finally looked back up at the sky, seemingly ignoring Hisao's question.

And at last, she replied. "No."

A relieved sigh escaped his lips. He smiled as he set his books down and laid beside her, being certain to keep a comfortable distance.

"So what's your name?" He asked, his eyes intently watching the clouds passing overhead.

"Rin Tezuka."

"Nice to meet you, Rin. So… what do you see?"

"Clouds," she deadpanned. He glanced over at her, an eyebrow quirked.

_Is she trying to be sarcastic?_

"Well, I don't see clouds," he said as he looked back up at the sky.

"Are your eyes cracked?"

A perplexed expression crossed his features at her inquiry. "How can eyes be cracked?"

"Well, you saw me. So your eyes aren't all the way broken. I thought maybe they were cracked. Like when you drop a magnifying glass."

He blinked a few times, completely befuddled by her eccentric behavior. He decided it best to ignore it and pointed up at one of the clouds.

"Doesn't that one look like a bear? See? The snout, round ears, and eyes?" He trailed its shape with his finger in the air.

"A cloud bear," she drawled. Rin turned her head toward him with that same blank look.

"So? Do you see it?" He asked, mirroring her action.

Her eyelids drooped down slightly, a small smile forming on her face. "Maybe."

Hisao grinned. "Maybe? I think maybe you're the one with the cracked eyes, then."

Her eyes widened as if a realization had suddenly struck her.

"I had never thought of that before." Rin looked back up at the sky, gazing intently at the clouds.

"It's easy to miss something if you don't look for it," Hisao mused. "Sometimes, another perspective helps you see what you've been overlooking."

"Like cloud bears?"

The boy smiled. "Yes, Rin. Like cloud bears."

_She's a very interesting person. And cute too. I can't read her at all; she's quite the enigma. I wonder what problems she has in life. Everyone has problems… Right?_

Hisao breathed deeply and exhaled, deciding to cease his thoughts and just live in the moment. The two continued to watch the clouds, a comfortable silence overtaking them.

* * *

Time passed, and Hisao finally checked his watch. 12:30. He sat up and stood, stretching as he brushed the gravel from his suit. He bent down and retrieved his books, looking over at Rin. She was still laying there, now watching him curiously.

"Well, Rin. I better take these books back to my room before I do anything else. It was nice meeting you. I'll see you later," he said with a bow. She smiled lazily up at him.

"You're weird."

He straightened himself out of his bow, his expression one of amusement. "And you're weird, too."

"That's fine. I like weird," she said as she looked back up at the clouds, her eyes closing. "Goodbye, Hisao."

"Goodbye, Rin." He turned and walked out the door, leaving the red-headed girl to her rest. He slowly stepped down the stairs, wondering what he should do next. His stomach suddenly growled, answering him.

_I did miss lunch… I guess this is the perfect time to get out and explore town. Maybe I should have asked Rin to show me around… Oh, well._

He continued down the steps, ready to put his books away and then grab a bite to eat.


	5. Act 1: Part 5 - A Surprising Discovery

**AN: Hello all! Sorry for the delay, I took a break from this story for awhile and have also decided to start another one (still trying to piece together a good plot for it though). I plan to work on both (hopefully, I'll be able to complete both haha). I'm still fleshing out this story and deciding on what to do with it. I would like to have some character development for all of the characters, but I'm still trying to decide where exactly I want to go with it. Also, I plan on covering both of Hisao's years at Yamaku, and I think I'll have the Act represent the term.**

**Again, I apologize for any typos. I have skimmed through my other chapters and found a few. Most of them are small errors so I'll fix them later. Now my most recent reviewer: Guest, thank you! I'm glad you like the story so far! Yes, this Hisao I like far more than the original. But, of course, he will also have his flaws. I appreciate the feedback!  
**

**And thanks again for the follows and favs! I hope you all continue to enjoy this story.**

**Edit: Sorry to those who may have read this chapter right after I posted it. I skimmed over it again and found a few errors afterwards, but it should be good now. Hopefully, anyways. That is all.**

* * *

_"Today, my son will be going over the specifications of the Ikigawa Corporation's newest product and ways it will advance our associates' workforces." Hisao's father took his seat, his wife to his left and a huge man with wild blue hair to his right. The man is Jigoro Hakamichi, one of the many business associates of the company._

_"Hmph. This is the small fry you both plan to hand your business over to, Ryou? Yukiko? Disgraceful. I mean, look at him! The twig is already quaking from nervousness in his shoes." Jigoro grunted loudly. The other associates looked shocked by his sudden outburst. Ryou glared at the larger man._

_"__**Mr. Hakamichi**__, I would greatly appreciate it if you would keep such tactless remarks to yourself. If you aren't happy with it, then I advise you to take your business elsewhere." Ryou shot back in reply, effectively shutting the disgruntled man up._

_Silence filled the room as Hisao stood from the conference table, papers in hand, and walked to the front of the group. His heart hammered in his chest as he positioned himself at the front of the table, already feeling uneasy due to the remarks made by Jigoro. He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. He could practically feel the weight from all of their gazes._

_"G-good evening, everyone. I… I am Hisao and will n-now be presentation, uh, I m-mean… I will now be giving my presentation." Hisao's breathing quickened at his slip-up, his heart painfully beating faster and feeling as if it would burst from his chest at any moment. He glanced at his father and mother, both stoic-faced as usual, though he was certain he saw disappointment in his father's eyes. He took a deep breath and exhaled. This was for them, he had to make them proud and prove to everyone in this room that he was heir-material._

_Hisao opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. His throat felt so tight, as if he were being choked. He tried again, bringing a hand up to massage his now burning throat. Still nothing._

_"Hisao, what's wrong?" His mother tentatively asked, nervousness laced in her voice._

_His eyes widened as he clutched at his chest, the pain becoming unbearable. Chairs screeched across the floor as everyone quickly began to rise from their seats. His father and mother came into view at his side. His knees began to go weak, and he fell into his father's arms._

_"Hisao?! Someone, call an ambulance!" Was that his father screaming?_

_The beating in his chest suddenly stopped, and his eyes closed as his consciousness began to fade._

_"HISAO!"_

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

Hisao jerked awake at the blaring of his alarm clock.

"Stupid damn thing!" He growled as he slapped the top of it, cutting it off mid beep.

He laid back in his bed, pressing his hands to his face. Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes.

"That dream again… What a wonderful way to start the day," he groaned. He wiped his eyes and sighed. "I've already felt sorry for myself enough. That's in the past, this is now."

He rose up from his bed and stretched, glancing at the pills that sat on his table. With another sigh, he went about taking them and began preparing for his first day of school.

After he put on his uniform, he went to the bathroom and checked his hair. It was unruly, as it always was without gel to keep it down. He tugged at the lock that seemed to defy gravity at the top of his head, looking very much like an antenna. Hisao grimaced as each attempt he made to flatten the hair failed.

_I need to appear like an average student. That means no more gelled hair. But I simply cannot stand looking like this! *Sigh* Oh well, I suppose sacrifices must be made._

Hisao took one last look at the restroom mirror before he decided to make his way to the main building.

* * *

The charcoal-haired boy opened the front door of the school building and filed inside with the other early birds. Hisao glanced about the lobby, wondering who he could ask about the location of the nurse's office.

"You're Niki, right?" Hisao jumped at the sudden voice. He turned to his right to see a tall man leaning casually against the wall.

"You mean Nakai?" The boy asked, a puzzled expression upon his face.

"Ah, yes, that's the one. I'm Mutou, your homeroom and science teacher. Welcome to Yamaku." He stuck out a hand which Hisao firmly shook.

"Thank you, Mr. Mutou. I apologize if you have been waiting here long."

"It's fine," the teacher replied with a glance at his watch. "We still have time before class begins. I'll take you to meet the head nurse."

Mutou turned on his heel and headed outside, Hisao falling in step beside him. They made their way to a small building right next to the school.

"This building houses all the nursing staff facilities. It also has a swimming pool used for physical therapy and may be used by the other students as another means of exercise." Mutou explained as the two entered the building.

"And right here is the head nurse's office," the teacher said as he gestured to the white door on the left. Mutou rapped on the door, and an unintelligible voice called from inside. The teacher entered the room, and Hisao stepped in behind him, his face scrunching as a hospital-like odor filled his nose. He did his best to ignore the smell as his eyes skimmed the small room.

"Ah, Mutou! What's up?" A masculine voice cheerily asked.

The boy peeked around Mutou to see a friendly-looking man with purple hair sitting in an office chair. His desk was tidy though the bin under his table was overflowing with used medical supplies.

_When was the last time he wiped his desk? So many coffee-cup rings…_

"Hello, Mr. Wakahisa. I've brought the new student with me. Hisao Nakai." Mutou turned to the boy behind him. "I'll wait outside for you."

The door softly closed behind him, leaving only Hisao and the nurse in the room. Wakahisa stuck a hand out to the boy, a large grin on his face.

"So, you're the new kid, eh? Quite the coincidence, I was just looking over your file," he said with a laugh. "Some kind of chronic arrythmia, right? Oh, and you can just call me 'Nurse'. I don't really care about all those name formalities."

Hisao returned the smile and shook his hand. "Yes, Nurse."

"Go ahead and take a seat," the nurse said as gestured to the other armchair in front of his desk.

"Thank you." Hisao settled himself into the chair. "So, I'm guessing you're about to explain everything I can and can't do?"

"More or less, yes. There are plenty of facilities available here if you need them. We have a twenty-four hour nursing staff, so if you ever need anything don't hesitate to call. Alright now…" He trailed off as he shuffled through the thick file on his desk. "According to your file, you already have medication for your condition. Remember to take those pills in the morning and evening. Are there any sports you participate in?"

"Well, I used to run in track… I mean, kind of, anyways… And I'd occasionally play soccer with friends."

The nurse grinned. "I didn't know it was possible to 'kind of' run in track. Well, that doesn't matter. If you do decide to exercise, keep it light for now. And sorry, but you'll have to refrain from playing soccer. There's too much of a risk for injury, and any kind of concussion might be very dangerous to your heart. Hmm… It seems the cause for your attack isn't mentioned in any of your papers. Was it due to overexerting yourself in track?"

Hisao's eyes widened slightly in surprise. He didn't expect he would be asked about the cause of his attack. Seconds passed as he racked his brain for a reply. The nurse glanced up at him from his papers, an eyebrow raised.

"Er… I had a few painful heart flutters during track, but it wasn't exactly the cause of my attack," the boy blurted out after the nurse met his gaze. He fidgeted in the chair, his insecurities bubbling inside him. The nurse frowned at his odd behavior.

"I see. Still, you need to keep your body healthy. Be sure to exercise and watch the food you eat. As I said before, light exercise should be enough. Like jogging or going on a brisk walk. There's a pool, too, so swimming is another route you can take."

"I'll probably just stick with running. Swimming does sound good, though," Hisao mused.

"Just remember not to overexert yourself," the nurse said, wagging a finger. "Also! You said something earlier, about having flutters during track? If you have any pains like that, don't push yourself. Alright? Just stop and relax, and if they persist, come see me or another staff member."

"Alright, Nurse. I'll be sure not to push myself too much. A little bit is fine though, right?" Hisao asked, an impish grin on his face.

The nurse smirked. "Yes, as long as you don't keel over." His expression became somber. "Really, though. Ease yourself into a routine before you even begin to push yourself a little bit harder than normal."

Hisao raised his hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright. I understand and appreciate the concern."

"Excellent! Well, this meeting is over. Come to me if you ever need anything."

"Alright, Nurse. Thank you."

Hisao gave a deep bow before he turned and exited the room. Mutou was standing to the side, his hands buried in his pockets. He looked up as Hisao closed the door and took a moment to look at his watch.

"Perfect timing. Let's get to class, it'll be starting here in a few minutes. You don't mind introducing yourself, do you?" The teacher asked as they began to head outside.

"No, I don't mind."

_This shouldn't be too difficult. I've spoken in front of groups before. Now, if they were high profile people like my father's colleagues, then there would be a problem._ Hisao thought with a shudder.

* * *

They had finally arrived at classroom 2-1. Mutou opened the door and entered, and Hisao followed him inside.

"Good morning everyone, sorry I'm late again," the teacher said as he made his way to his desk.

Hisao looked around the classroom, surprised by its simplicity. He wasn't expecting anything extravagant, but it was still a little different from his previous school. The desks were only boards with a small shelf underneath for books, all held up by a metal frame. The front wall had a long blackboard, and a bulletin board hung on the rear wall above a shelf that had two rows of drawers. The only elegant thing about the room were the high, old fashioned windows.

_Hmm… I need to stop comparing everything to my previous lifestyle. I'm starting to sound like a stereotypical pompous rich kid… Heh…_

Hisao stopped walking once he was beside Mutou's desk and faced the other students. He smiled at them, his heartbeat picking up slightly. He was always prone to getting a bit nervous in front of groups. When he was younger, he had terrible stage fright, and he joined the debate club to help overcome it. He had conquered this fear for the most part, but he still felt uneasy when it came to speaking in front of others.

Mutou began with the introduction, and Hisao tuned him out. He noticed a few of the students had visible disabilities. One girl was missing a thumb while another girl was missing her left hand. A flash of dark purple hair caught his attention, and Hisao locked eyes with the girl.

_Ah, Hanako!_

She quickly covered her face with her hands once their eyes met, and his heart dropped slightly at her reaction.

_I wonder if she's mad at me?_

He tore his eyes away from her, and they landed on the familiar student council duo. Shizune and Misha. The blunette's arms were crossed over her chest, her blue orbs peering at the boy over the rim of her glasses. She smirked at him as he looked her way, and Hisao fought back an eye roll. The pink-haired girl grinned at him and waved, and Hisao couldn't help but grin at her overly enthusiastic behavior. There was also a bespectacled boy with sharp eyes and short brown hair sitting in the front. He was smiling at him.

_Well, they all seem like good people. Except maybe Shizune… She looks like she wants to fight me…_

"…please welcome our newest classmate."

Mutou clapped his hands and so did everyone else. Hisao bowed to the class and then straightened, smiling and looking at all of his new classmates.

"Thank you all for the warm welcome. I'm Hisao Nakai. In my free time, I enjoy reading and running. I hope to get along with you all and make new friends here." He paused, wondering if he should add anymore.

_Sheesh, could I get any more boring? Maybe I should include a 'shock' factor or something… "Hello! I'm Hisao, and I have arrhythmia, a heart condition. Please refrain from scaring me or barreling into me in the hallway, because I could die. Thanks!" Hmm…_

His eyes scanned the students sitting before him. They all seemed rather satisfied with what little he had said so far. A few were even whispering and throwing glances his way.

_Eh, they look content with it. I guess that's enough…_

Hisao looked over at Mutou, signaling the end of his short introduction. The teacher nodded and then added his own speech about getting along. Hisao returned his attention to his classmates. They were listening intently to Mutou, and they all clapped once he had finished.

_Huh, they must either be rather fond of him or just very polite._

"Alright, Hisao." Mutou said, and Hisao turned to look at him. "We're doing some group work today, so that'll give you a chance to speak with the others. Is that okay with you?"

"That sounds great," the boy replied with a smile.

"That's good. Your seat is by Misha Mikado so you can work with her and Shizune Hakamichi today. Hakamichi is the class representative." Time seemed to stop at the mention of that name, and Hisao barely heard the rest of what Mutou had to say. "She can explain anything you might want to know. And who else would be able to do that better, right?"

Hisao nodded mechanically, stiffly walking over to his seat beside Misha.

_Shizune is HIS daughter? No wonder she looked familiar… Oh, God… I'm already feeling sick…_

"Heya, Hicchan~!" Misha exclaimed, eyes shining with excitement. "It's great to see you again!"

Hisao smiled weakly at her. "Likewise."

"Alright, class. This is today's assignment," Mutou said as he passed the papers to the students. "You'll be working in groups of three."

Shizune received the paper from the teacher and slid it over to Misha. Hisao stared at the blunette, and she looked up, meeting his gaze. She smirked at him once again, and he pressed his lips together, wondering if he should ignore her haughty behavior.

_She certainly inherited this superior behavior from her father. But it isn't fair of me to project my resentment for him onto her. She hasn't personally done anything to me yet. Dammit, why does she have to be related to that guy?_

Hisao turned his attention to Misha. "Hey, Misha? Could you tell Shizune that I'm sorry about yesterday? I didn't mean to snap like that."

"Sure~!" She cheerily replied, her hands sweeping through the air.

Shizune looked slightly surprised but quickly signed back. A mischievous smile graced her lips as she locked eyes with Hisao. He rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. He shook his head; he knew what her response was.

Misha turned to him, raising a finger as she did so. "She says she will forgive you on one condition~!"

Hisao leaned his cheek into his left hand, his elbow resting on the desk. "If I join the Student Council, right?" He asked, eyes twinkling with amusement.

Misha dropped her hand, a confused expression on her face. "Hicchan, how did you know? Can you read sign language?"

He chuckled at her reaction. "No, just a hunch. And another 'no', to the Student Council. I'm not giving in that easily," he said, grinning at both of the girls.

Misha signed his reply, and Shizune smiled. She began signing back, but Misha and Hisao were startled by the loud sound of Mutou clearing his throat. The two looked up at the teacher sheepishly.

"You three are disrupting the class," he chided. "Please focus on the assignment."

"Yes, Mr. Mutou," they both replied in unison. Misha giggled once the teacher returned to his desk.

"Your first day here and you're already in trouble, Hicchan~! Wahaha!" Misha laughed loudly, an action that caused their group to receive another pointed glare from the teacher.

"Misha! Shhh!" Hisao shushed her, trying to look serious but failing miserably.

He brought a hand to his mouth in an attempt to muffle his laughs. A loud drumming from Shizune's table interrupted their laughter. They both looked over at the blunette. She crossed her arms, irritation evident on her face.

"Uh, right. Let's get started," Hisao said with a nod. The three of them began looking over the assignment.

_Uh oh, this is longer than I expected it to be… _Hisao glanced down at his watch._ And we've been horsing around for longer than I thought. Crap…_

* * *

Hisao stretched as they finished the assignment. His eyes skimmed the room, and he noted that they had actually finished before anyone else in the class. The duo was very competent, though there were moments when Hisao had to redirect Misha's attention back to the paper. The minutes passed by as they sat in silence until finally, the lunch bell rang.

Misha jumped up from her seat with a shout, "To the cafeteria!"

Hisao laughed at her enthusiasm while Shizune just shook her head. The three exited the classroom and followed the flow of students down the stairs and into the cafeteria. The cafeteria was actually very spacious and had a modern design which was quite a contrast to the building's classic exterior.

"And this is the cafeteria~!" Misha stated, her whole being bubbling with enthusiasm as she threw her arms open.

"Why, thank you for telling me, Misha. I never would have guessed otherwise," Hisao teased, grinning.

"Wahaha! You are very welcome, Hicchan~!" The mocking tone he had used seemed to fly right over her head. The boy chuckled, amused by her child-like innocence.

The trio made their way into the line. The list of menu options was very long, or it appeared to be until Hisao discovered many of them were there to accommodate students with special diets. He decided to randomly pick the most edible sounding meal and then followed Shizune to a table, sitting opposite of her. Misha took a seat to his right. He began to nibble at his food, thoughts of what to do after school on his mind. A finger suddenly poked him in his side, and he nearly jumped out of his skin at the contact, a small yelp leaving his lips. His face flushed as other students curiously looked his way, and he dropped his head slightly, directing a glare towards a very amused Misha.

"Please, don't touch me so suddenly," Hisao grumbled.

"Are you ticklish, Hicchan?" Misha giggled.

"Maybe… So, what did you need?" He asked, hoping to divert her attention from the topic. She looked like she wanted to poke him again, and he really didn't want that.

_What the hell am I? The 'Pillsbury Doughboy'?_

"Oh yeah! Shicchan wanted to say something!"

Hisao turned his attention to Shizune, watching her as she made gestures with her hands.

"Do you have questions about anything?" Misha's voice piped up from his right.

"Hmm… What kind of clubs does this school offer?"

"There are lots and lots of clubs, Hicchan~! Like the _Student Council_, for one! And sports clubs… Um… The reading club is full… There's also drawing and some music clubs!"

_Of course, she puts emphasis on Student Council…_ Hisao chuckled at the thought.

"I'll have to think about it some more." Hisao watched as the two signed back and forth. "So, would I be able to take sign language?"

"Yup~! It's an elective! And it's still early in the year, so I'm sure they will let you in~! If you want, we can go to the teacher's office after school," Misha spoke excitedly. "You really should take it, Hicchan~! Then, we'll all be able to talk together!"

Hisao nodded slowly, allowing the thought of another class to settle in his brain. "Okay, that sounds great, Misha. Thank you."

After that, the meal continued in silence. Misha and Shizune were animatedly signing back and forth, occasionally throwing sideway glances at Hisao. He decided to ignore them and finish his food. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Shizune was Jigoro's daughter.

_Who would've thought a man that insufferable could have found someone to marry…_ He threw a glance at the blunette. _Well, she's not that bad. She's her own person. A part of me still resents her, but hopefully, that part will go away once I get to know her more._

He took another bite of his food as he watched the two sign to one another, wishing he knew what they were talking about and why they kept looking at him.


End file.
